The proposed research investigates automated, programming techniques for the objective evaluation and education, including socialization, of severely retarded children. The procedures permit full control over stimulus and reinforcing events, including social variables, and constitute a comprehensive intervention in the lives of children whose peculiar behavior problems make them difficult or impossible to teach by more traditional methods. The research will investigate the educational setting and conditions sufficient, and perhaps necessary, to achieve unambiguous and continuous stimulus control of the children's learning. The setting is a highly specialized teaching room for the individual child, where the interactions between the child and the teaching conditions are intensively examined and modified constructively.